MIDNIGHT STARSHINE
by Smiley Face 21
Summary: Two very special girls were moving to Forks, Washington when they meet these other students that look different from the rest of the student's at the school.
1. Preface

**PREFACE:**

Two very special girls were moving to the town of Forks, Washington when they meet these other students (The Cullens) that look different from the rest of the student's at the school. Bella Marie Swan has brown hair that was just below her shoulders and her sister Elena Patricia Swan has brown hair that went just below her shoulders as well.


	2. Forks

**Chapter 1 - Forks**

It was the time of year where no one knew what was going on, a couple of new students have arrived here in Forks, Washington and everyone there knew their names as Isabella Maries Swan and Elena Patricia Swan.

Once they arrived in Forks, Washington, their dad showed them around the town and where the school was that they are going to be attending, the following day. Once they got to their new home that they were going be living in with their dad.

The very next day Bella and her sister Elena got up early so that they could get ready to walk all the way to school because they didn't like to get a lift to the school by their dad and their dad's name was Donald William Swan he was the chief of the police station in Forks.

Once they got to the school they went to the office to get their class timetable for the semester, after they got their timetable for the semester they both had a look at them and noticed that they both had the same classes as each.


	3. Welcome to forks high school

**Chapter 2 – Welcome to forks high school**

**Bella's pov:**

It's 6:00 in the morning and I was going to walk to school.

"Bella come on we don't what to be late" Elena shouted "coming" I yelled back.

As I ran down stairs Elena was eating a granola bar I grabbed one as well and walked outside, I was surprised to see a faded red pickup truck "Elena come here" I yelled "what is it" she asked and froze to "is that yours" she asked "I don't know" I told her.

There was a note on the window of the truck.

Bella and Elena this truck's for the two of you so you won't have to walk to your school. From your dad Donald 

"It's from dad" I finally said

"That's generous of him" Elena said

"Come on we don't what to be late" she said

"Okay but I get to drive" I said

"Fine" she said.

I went to the driver side while she walked to the passenger side.

We drove to school and lucky there was only a few students, we walked to the office to get our schedule and the two of us have English, gym and mathematics together my first subject's history to I walked off to history class while she walked to biology.

The rest of the day went fast and the bell finally rang for lunch.

Elena and I went to the cafeteria together with my friend Jessica Stanley she pointed to a table with people which I remember the faces there were people I had class with.

"Okay everyone they are Bella Swan and Elena Swan the two new students here, this is Angela, Mike, Ben, Lauren, Nikki and Eric" she said.

"Hi" I said.

"Hello" Elena said.

We all ate and talked. At the door there were a strange family walking in well they don't look alike but they all have pale white skin paler than me the part albino.

"Who are they?" I asked Jessica, and then she turned to look where I was looking.

"They are the Cullens, doctor Cullen's adopted family, the blonde one that's Rosalie Hale and the big one's Emmet Cullen, the pixie girl is Alice Cullen and the boy beside her is Jasper Hale, Rosalie's twin and the last one's the only single of them all Edward Cullen, the most gorgeous of them all but don't waste your time, he don't date probably no one's good looking enough for him" Jessica said.

I wonder if she has been dumped by the Edward guy.

"And they said Doctor Cullen's like this adoptive parent slash match maker" Angela said.

"The Cullen dad mentioned them to me he said they are very behave" Elena said.

"You can say it that way" Lauren said.

"Hey girls were planning to go to La Push want to come with us?" Eric asked

"Yeah care to join us" Mike prompted.

"I'm in" Angela and Jessica said.

"I must ask dad first" Elena said and I nodded.

Then the bell rang and I walked with Angela to biology at the class room I gave Mr. Burnner the slip and he pointed me to the last blank seat next to Edward Cullen so I have no chose other than to sit next to him.

"Okay class today we'll study about tape worms" Mr. Burnner went on to class the bad thing is I already studied about.

The boy next to me's so tense I can feel him looking at me puzzled I sneak a peek at him and it confirmed that he's looking at me.

"Mr. Cullen" Mr. Burnner asked.

"The crib cycle" he said and looked down at the book and he was right.

The bell rang "Okay class dismiss."

The rest of the day past by so quickly I didn't notice it was time to go home, at home I cook dinner and wait for dad to come home.


	4. Invitations

**Chapter 3-Invitations**

Elena's POV

Once dad got home he noticed that tea was on the table ready for him to eat, after tea I decided to ask dad if Bella and I could go to La push sometime within the next couple of weeks with some friends of ours.

Our dad said "Sure you can because I'm thinking of going to La Push myself sometime soon."

Bella and I said "Thanks dad, we love you so much, we promise to be good."

The next day at school I told Eric that we could go to La Push with them as long as we behave ourselves, when we go.

Eric was very happy to hear that Bella and I could go to La Push with all of them when they go.

Bella POV

Once I arrived at school I decided to go to my locker to get all my books sorted out ready for class to start, on my way to my first class I bumped into Edward Cullen, he said "Sorry about that," I said "That's ok."

He helped me pick up all my books so that I could go to my first class and not be late at all or I'll get a detention on my second day of school and I don't want that.


	5. Introductions

**Chapter 4-Introductions **

**Bella's POV**:

I just bumped into Edward Cullen he's still helping me pick up my books "Hello I'm Edward Cullen you must be Bella" he said calmly as he gave me my last book "Yeah, hi we have biology together" I asked even though I knew that answer .

"That's correct" he said smiling then I walked off to class smiling.

Then the weekend came we met Mike and Eric at the beach in the car park the others were setting up a fire.

"Let's head down" Mike said when we walked up.

"Okay" I said Elena nodded when we got down we saw some other guys from the reservation.

"Hey guys who are these" I asked one of the guys starred at me.

"I'm Jacob Black these are my friends Embry Call and Quil Atera" he said.

I smiled they all looked nice.

"Hey" the other two said.

"Hey" we replied I looked at Elena she was smiling a little too much I nudged her with my elbow and then I decided we should do something.

"So what are we going to do" I asked.

Mike answered "Well you can come hiking in the nearby forest or hang out here with these locals and any others who turn up or you can go surfing or look at rock pools" he said instantly Elena sat down and then I followed but then rethought it.

"I might look at the rock pools" I said I could see what Elena chose.

"I'll stay here and talk to the locals if that's okay" she said looking at Jacob.

"Yeah sure" he said I smiled kindly.

"We'll see ya" I said walking off with Jessica and Nikki.


	6. La Push

**Chapter 5-La Push**

**Bella's POV:**

While we were at La Push, Elena decided to stay at the beach with the locals from the reservation, while I went to look at the rock pools with the group that was in front of me, along the way to the rock pools I felt down at least eight to nine times, but finally I made it to the rock pools with the rest of the group.

**Elena's POV:**

I stayed at the beach with the locals from the reservation, I decided to start talking to Jacob Black because there was nothing else to do until my sister came back with the group she went with to see the rock pools.

I asked Jacob about the Cullen family that go's to our school with us they all ways look so pale each time we see them, but the only time we didn't see them was when the sun was out shining.

Jacob said "The Cullen's are strange because they are vampires and they only drink animal blood not human blood but just be very careful when you're around them because they can easily turn and hurt you very badly, when you don't even know it. So just be careful."

I said "I'll be careful but I'm not sure about my sister though, I think she likes one of the Cullens but I don't know which one it is."

After I said that I could see my sister heading back this way because it was time to head back home and it was staring to rain again, so I said goodbye to Jacob and the rest of the people that were with him, I told him that I'll call him sometime within the next couple of weeks.


	7. Blood Type

**Chapter 6-Blood Type**

**Bella's POV:**

Once we got back home from La Push I decided to have a shower and Elena decided to get tea sorted out ready to cook when our dad came home from fishing with Billy and Harry for the whole day.

After I had my shower I went back to my bedroom to get some clothes to put on, once I put my clothes on I went back down stairs to see if my sister Elena needed any help with getting tea sorted out ready for us and dad.

Once we sorted it all out, we heard our dad's car pulling into the drive way, so we decided to get tea cooking, so by the time our dad came inside he could smell food cooking, after we finished cooking tea we dished it out, then we called our dad saying "Tea's ready dad come and get it."

After tea I decided to wash the dishes while Elena went to have a shower, after the dishes where done, I decided to catch up on my homework which was due in a couple of day's time.

**Elena's POV:**

Once I finished having a shower, I got dressed and when into my room as well to catch up on my homework because I was starting to get behind on all my class for this term.

After five minutes I heard Bella come into my room and ask me if I needed any help and I said "Yes I would like some help please sister because if I don't get all my homework done I'm going to fail the subjects that I'm studying right now."

Bella said "Sure I'll help you catch up on all your homework even if I have to do some of it for you right now."

I said "Thanks sister I really appreciated if you did some of my homework it'll save me a whole night studying and doing my homework at the same time."

Bella said "What if I do your homework while you study because it'll make it easier for you to study while I do your homework for you."

I said "What a great idea sister and thanks for helping me with my homework, I really needed the help."

Bella said "No problem sister I'm always here to help you out with anything like your homework or with your studies."

"Hey Bella thanks for helping me get all my homework done on time because if I didn't get it done I would have to say back in class to finish it off." I said

"Not a problem at all." Bella said

**D****onald's** **POV:**

Bella, Elena it's almost time for bed so get ready because you have school in the morning and you both have to be up very early to get ready, so please finish what you both are doing and go to bed.

Bella and Elena said "Sure thing dad were almost finished doing our homework, so once we finish our homework we'll come downstairs and say goodnight to you, once we have finished."

"I'm watching a baseball game at the moment so take all the time you both need because it doesn't finish for another fifteen minutes." I said

Bella and Elena said "Ok dad."

Once Bella and Elena finished doing their homework they came downstairs to say goodnight to me, then went back up stairs to their own bedrooms.

**Bella's POV:**

The next day when Elena and I woke up, we got up out of our beds and got ourselves dressed ready for school, before we left to head to school, I asked her why she was looking at Jacob the way she did.

Elena said "Well I think I'm in love with Jacob Black because he's really nice, friendly, caring, loves to tell jokes to everyone he meets and I asked him if he knew either you or me and he said he knows both of us sense we were two years old."

I said "You should start going out with him soon and become his girlfriend, if you really do love him."

Elena said "I'll ask him tonight over the phone before dad gets home from work tonight." Elena said

"Uh-oh we're going to be late for school if we don't hurry up." I said

Once we got to school, we notice that we still had twenty minutes until the bell, so we both decided to go to our lockers and grab our books for our very first class, on the way to our lockers we noticed that one of us had a note on our locker, we both walked to over to see what the note says.

**The note says.**

"Hi Bella, it's me Edward Cullen, we bumped into each other the other day, I would like to talk to you alone after school tomorrow next to the gym, if you mind please, because there's something I want to ask you about but I can't tell you today and tell your sister that I'll see her in class later thanks, Edward Cullen."

Elena said "So what did the note say sister I really want to know what it said."

I said "Edward just wants to talk to me alone tomorrow after school near the gym so you'll be driving the truck home on your own because I'll be walking home, anyway it's about time you got to drive it to and from the school for the first time and he said he'll see you in your first class this morning."

Elena said "Ok sister, I'll talk to you at lunch time then good luck for your first class this morning."

I said "Ok thanks, I'll see you at lunch time then."

The first part of the morning went by in a hurry and it was lunch time now, so before I went to the cafeteria, I decided to go to my locker to put my books away, along the way my sister came to do the same thing as well as me.

On our way back to the cafeteria we noticed the Cullens, coming out of there class room and heading the same way as us, we got to the cafeteria before them and ordered our lunch but all I got was a soda, then went back outside and headed back near our lockers to eat lunch.

After Elena ate her lunch and I finished my soda she told me that Edward won't be in my next class with me today because we were going to do blood typing in biology.

After she said that the bell rang, I told my sister that I'll see her in gym, and then I was off to class, once I was in the room I went to sit in my seat, after I sat down my teacher came in with a lab coat on and he was carrying two boxes in his hand, Mr. Burnner told the class to be quiet so that he could tell everyone what we were going to do in today's class.

He said that we were going to see what blood type we are because the Red Cross is having a day so that they can collect blood for the sick, once he said that, he told everyone to take one thing from both of the boxes and then pass the boxes around to the rest of the class, he started at Mike's table first, he then put on a pair of rubber gloves and showed us what to do, while he was doing that I put my head on the cool lab table.

After five minutes Mr. Burnner came around to my table to see if I was ok and I said "I don't feel well at the moment."

Mr. Burnner ask one of the other students to take me to the nurses office and I knew it'll be Mike taking me there, on our way to the nurses office I asked Mike if we could stop for a couple of minutes, once we stopped, I put my head down on the cool ground.

After a couple of minutes I heard someone calling my name very loudly, and it was Edward's voice I heard calling my name.

**Edward's POV:**

I was sitting in my car when I heard voices coming from building number four.

I got out of my car and shut the door I started to walk towards where I heard the voices and then I notice that it was Bella lying on the cool ground with a very pale face, while Mike was standing very still doing nothing to help Bella at all, once I got closer to Bella, she opened her eye a little bite then shut them again.

I decided to pick Bella up off the ground and take her myself to the nurses office in the main building, once we got their I took her straight to nurses office and sat her down on the cot which they use for the sick students, then I told the nurse to go get a ice-pack for Bella's head and the nurse went an get one for her while she did that I went back into the main office and asked the secretary to call Bella's sister Elena up to the office, the secretary did that.

About a couple of minutes later Elena walked into the office I told her that her sister was in the nurses office and she asked the secretary to see if she could go into the room with her sister, the secretary said "Sure go on in."

I went in with Elena, but I stood near the wall after a couple of minute the secretary popped her head into the doorway and said "We've got another one about to come in."

Elena, Bella and I went back out into the main office, I stood next to the desk while Elena and Bella sat down on the chairs."

They were talking about Elena driving the truck home while Bella will be walking home today.

Elena said "I'd love to drive the truck home today but will you be okay walking home though."

Bella said "I'll be fine walking home on my own, so you go ahead and drive the truck so that you can get a feel of how it runs."

Then the secretary called Bella and Elena up to the desk and told them that they could go home early today, because the gym was closed for try outs at the moment.


	8. Free Time

**Chapter 7- Free Time**

E POV

Once we got outside of the main office my sister passed me the keys to the truck so that I could drive it home, while she walks home on her own, I told her that I'll see her when she gets home, then we can do our homework together and try to finish it before our dad gets home from work. Then we can cook tea and wash the dishes, and then get ready for bed ready for morning.

B POV

Once my sister Elena left in the truck I started to walk out of the school grounds and started heading in the direction of our home, I was around the corner, when all of a sudden I heard another vehicle start up and head my direction, I decided to hide in the trees near the road so that whoever it was couldn't see me walking home, but then it stopped near the tree's and the motor stopped running and a car door opened then closed, so I decided to start walking again so that I could get away from whoever it was that decided to follow me into the tree's then I stopped again behind a tree so that I could catch my breath back, after a couple of minutes I heard someone that wasn't that far away, so I just stood very still to see whoever it was keeps on going or stops right beside me. Whoever it was stoped right near me but I couldn't see them at all, though they could see me. I decided to keep on walking back towards home, while I was doing that whoever it was headed the other direction back to their car, by the time the person that was following me got back to their car I was only a couple of blocks away from home and just before I could get out from under the tree's the car that stopped before went past and whoever was driving it notice me still under the cover of the tree's.

E POV

While I was driving past the tree's I noticed someone about to walk out but whoever it was decided to say put in the tree's until I went by, so when I drove past and pulled over to the edge of the road and got out of the car and watch to see who it was that's coming and it was Bella coming out and heading across the road, but before she could cross I called her name and she stopped to see who just called her name, then she started walking off again so I decided to get back into my car and follow her all the way to her house but I stopped at the corner so that she could go inside the house. After Bella went into the house I turned the car around and headed back to the school to pick up the rest of my family and take them home, on the way home Alice showed me visions of the further, but they were very faint but there was someone there in the vision with me and it looked like Bella, but we weren't sure who it was in the vision, so we just kept on thinking about who it was while we were heading home.

B POV

Once I got home Elena noticed that I was very pale in the face and she asked if I was ok or feel sick. I said "I think Edward followed me and then called my name just a couple of minutes ago." Elena said "I think he loves you a lot because of the way the note was written and because he couldn't stop looking at you all the time since we moved here and started at the school." I said "I think your right about that, and I really do love him as well but I didn't even know it up until now so what am I going to do about it now." Elena said "I don't know it's really up to you now." We started to get tea ready because our dad wasn't that far away, and by the time our dad stepped through the door he could smell that tea was cooked ready to eat. After tea we did the dishes and then went up stairs to do our homework, so that we could hand it back in tomorrow in class. Once we finished with our homework we decided to have a shower to get ready for bed, after our showers we went down stairs to say goodnight to our dad, then went back up the stairs to our own bedrooms.


	9. ANSWERS

**Chapter 8- ANSWERS**

Bella's POV

That night, when I was all alone in my room, I thought about what had happened this afternoon. Why was Edward Cullen so eager to help me get to the clinic? That made me really curious, so I decided to let Elena drive the truck home, so I can be alone and think about it. I don't want Elena to be questioning me about what I'm thinking. She knows me too well. My thoughts are already flying around Edward when suddenly, I noticed someone following me. I never really had the chance to think of Edward again 'till I got home. I was busy paying attention to that car. But I had a very strong feeling that he's the one following me. Going back to the future, I remembered the note on my locker. Edward wanted to see me tomorrow and ask me something. What could that be? There's so many things on my mind now that involves Edward Cullen and I think I'm really in love with him but I'm not sure why. With him invading my thoughts more, I didn't notice that I had drifted to sleep.

Elena's POV

"Hey Elena", Bella started, "I'm going to drive the truck today." "Sure thi-," she cut me mid-word then added, "No, wait, you can drive the truck and I'll be in the passenger's seat." "Okay…" I don't know what else to say. I don't know what's with her today. She's acting really weird and I'm worried about her, very much worried. When we got to school, she just walked like a zombie and not even watching where she's walking to. I know that expression, she's thinking about something too much. I even had to drag her away from a pillar that she would actually hit if I hadn't pulled her. "Are you okay Bella? What's wrong with you?" the sound of panic's really obvious in my voice, but I'm always like that when it comes to my family. "I'm fine. We gotta hurry up if we don't wanna be late for our classes." I haven't questioned her about that matter for the rest of the day. But she shall and _will_ tell me everything when we got home. I don't know why, but I have a strange feeling that Edward Cullen has something to do with it.

Edward's POV

I'm in my car when I saw Bella and Elena get out of their truck. I don't have to read her mind to know that Elena's worried about her sister; it clearly shows on her face. Humans are so predictable. Then I turned my attention to Bella. Already disappointed that I can't read any of her thoughts, I noticed that her eyes are looking at something that's not here. Like she's searching for something… searching for answers. She didn't even become aware of me watching her all day. She looked questioningly at me in Biology but didn't speak a word. She didn't even touch her can of soda at lunch. Seeing her that way hurts me badly. Why can't I read her mind? This is starting to bug me now. But I'll know the answers to my questions this afternoon when we talk. After my last class, I searched for Elena, maybe her mind can give me a hint on what was happening with Bella. I found her in the parking lot leaning casually on the side of their truck with Bella. "I can wait if you want." I heard her say to Bella. "It's alright, I can walk home. Besides, I want to know the neighbourhood. You should make some tea for dad and phone Jacob before he gets home." "If you insist, be careful sis. Bye." Bella replied by mouthing her goodbye. Elena hoped in the driver's side, saw me and shot a threatening look my way. She started the engine and thought to her 'If_ you hurt my sister, I'll kill you Edward Cullen'_ then she drove away. When her sister was out of sight, Bella started walking to the direction of the gym. I have decided to just follow her and let her be there first. It's just a safety precaution; I know she can attract catastrophes. When she got to our meeting place, she started searching for me. She found me 15 feet from where she had come. As I started my approach, I heard her heart beat faster and her scents all over me. When I reached her, she said. "Ok, let's get this over with." Can I be the reason why she acted so strange, this made me guilty. She looked really nervous, and then I remembered her sister's threat. Maybe she's thinking that I would hurt her, but I know to myself that I'll not continue to exist if I did. "Before I ask you what I really wanted to, I just want to know if you're alright." I can see that she's debating with herself whether to answer or not to that question. Then I added, "It's just that you seemed occupied with thoughts today." "Thanks for your concern. I really appreciate it. There are just some matters that I should discuss with myself." I think she regretted sharing that with me because she twitched a little bit at the last word, so I didn't push her to say more. "So what are you going to ask me?" I wonder what she really is thinking. "I can't stay away from you now. It's like something's pulling me towards you. I feel protective over you Bella, it's not normal for me to feel such an intense feeling, but I think it's what I'm supposed to do. So I want to get to know you, if you want to keep my company or you're going to walk away and stay away from me forever. I know it's very rude to ask like this but please answer as honest as you can and I'll take whatever answers it may be." After saying that, her blood flows to her cheeks and her heart thumped even faster, that I wondered if it'll jump out of her chest literally. Then I smelled something, some scent I'm familiar with, I scanned the place quickly and saw someone hiding in the bush beside the gym… its Elena. When my eyes met hers she dropped her gaze and crouch closer to the ground. '_Maybe Jacob's right. Maybe Edward's really a vampire, how can he find me here? This bush is huge enough to hide a cow. I'll run as fast as I can when he gets distracted. Bella, please get home safely.'_ Just then Bella spoke, "I want you to be with me, if it's ok, and please don't go away." Then the scent of Elena slowly faded.

Bella's POV

"Don't worry, like I said, I can't let myself to be away from you now." Edward responded. Then he flashed a crooked smile that makes my blood boil from within. Now, I'm sure that I'm truly in love with him. "I want to know more about you." I started walking to a nearby bench under a tree that's just ten feet from where we stood. "What do you wanna know exactly?" "Facts like why you moved here to Forks?" he seemed really curious about that matter so I answered honestly. "Our mom remarried and she wanted to hit the road with her new husband. Elena and I didn't want to be the reason why she wouldn't do what she wanted and we also wanted to spend time with our dad." Why's my story important to him? For all I know, he's more interesting than me. "I should start walking home now. Dad's gonna be home in 30 minutes." "Please let me drive you home." I absent-mindedly answered "Sure" there are still a lot of things that I needed to take in.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 Weekend plans out the window**

Bella's POV  
"We're hanging out with Jess and Mike remember" Elena said as I told her I was going to hang out with Edward Saturday "Oh yeah can we change it to Sunday" I asked she just stormed out I would much rather hang out with Edward Cullen then with Jess and Mike. Saturday came very quickly and Edward came to the door with his Volvo parked out front I smiled and left "Hey" I said once we were in the car "Hi" he replied we went into the forest and found a small spot under the trees I swear I fell at least 10 times on the way and then I sat down on a rock near where he sat in a tree "I come here to get away and think" he told me I smiled at the fact he took me to his alone spot "Wow its beautiful" I said after looking around there was a small river with a waterfall to the east "Yeah I guess my home's about 50 miles that way" He said pointing over the river I smiled maybe he might take me there it started to rain "I should get you home it's getting late" he said I looked at my watch we had been here the whole day and it was nearly sunset oh no "Yeah Charlie would be wondering where I am" I said knowing that he isn't even home we got in his car and drove home.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 Love is weird **

Bella's POV  
I sat in my room waiting for a knock on the door when I heard one I ran down stairs stumbling 3 times to get the door but Elena beat me "Hello I'm Edward Cullen is Bella home" I heard his angel like voice say, my sister stepped aside so he could see me I smiled "Hey Edward" I said stepping forward smiling widely "Hello Bella I'm here to give you a ride to school" He said I ran and got my bag "Ok lets go" I said pushing past my sister and into his car "Bella what about me" Elena said sadly I laughed "You'll live without me" I said to her smiling, when we got to school I spent the whole day with Edward it was great he said that tomorrow he might introduce me to his siblings.

Elena's POV  
I haven't seen Bella since breakfast and even then it was quick she spent the whole day with that Cullen guy and now she's late home I made dinner and Charlie and I were eating "Where's Bella" he asked I sighed "Dad I have no idea she spent all day with Edward Cullen" I told him he didn't look happy, then Bella walked in "Hey dad, hey Elena" She said smiling Charlie looked furious "What time's this I don't mind you hanging out with friends but I want to know where you're and who you're with or at least tell your sister" He yelled yep furious "Dad I was in the forest with Edward Cullen just talking" She said dad sighed and calmed down "Well just tell one of us so I don't worry" He said now more calm "Ok dad" she said then put her stuff away.

Bella's POV  
The next day came quickly and I was driven to school by Edward again we went to class I couldn't wait till lunch when it came we walked to where his brothers and sisters sit "Yo Eddy haven't seen you in a while" the tall male said "You saw me this morning Emmett" Edward said then a short pixie like girl cleared her throat "Oh, right guys this is Bella Swan, Bella these are my siblings Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice" Edward said gesturing to each person Rosalie was a tall thin Blonde girl, Emmett was the tall guy who talked before he had short dark hair, Jasper was a tall blond boy with longish hair and Alice was short pixie like with dark spiky hair "Hi" they all said at the same time like they had planned it "Hey" I said kind of shy "I'm sure we'll be great friends" Alice said I smiled at her enthusiasm "Sit" she said pulling out the chair next to her it was the only free one at that table "Uh okay" I said sitting in it "Alice where am I meant to sit" Edward asked Alice giggled "Grab a chair from somewhere else dumbo and some say your smarter than me" Alice said poking her tongue out now I giggled "So Bella has Edward annoyed the heck out of you yet" Emmett said Edward elbowed him "No" I said they all laughed obviously a inside joke I was the only one that ate at the table then after school I slipped a note into Elena's locker and went to hang with Edward again.

Elena's POV  
I found a note in my locker from Bella I gave it to Charlie when he got home I wondered what was so good about this Cullen guy that Bella has forgotten about me oh well this weekend I'll have fun without her.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 Meeting the rest of the Cullens**

Elena's POV

The note that I found in my locker said "Elena please tell dad that I'm with Edward because he's going to introduce me to his parents after school today and I won't be home for at least three hours." I sent a text to Bella's phone saying "Why can't I come with you to meet his parents as well." The text I got back it said "You didn't ask me this morning when I got up." I decided to go home after that so that I could call Jacob to see what he's doing for the weekend. After I did that I got another text from Bella saying "I'm going to say at the Cullens house for the weekend and she'll be come home in a couple of minute to get a couple of pairs of clean clothes to wear." I sent one back saying "Why are you staying at the Cullens house for the weekend without inviting me to stay at their house as well," I got another one back saying "You could text Jacob to see if you could stay at his house for the weekend because you love him a lot," so I sent one back saying "Good idea sis because I really want to see Jacob again and I really want to get to know him a lot more than I do now." So I decided to text Jacob to see if I could stay at his place for the weekend, he sent one back saying "Sure you can for the weekend because my dad knows your dad quilt well," I sent one back saying "thanks I'll be over after tea, so I'll see you then."

Bella's POV

While I was at Edward's place I got a text message from my sister asking why she couldn't come and meet Edward's parents as well, so I told her that she wouldn't like them much at all but I'll be staying at Edward's place for the weekend, so I'll be coming home to get a couple of pairs of clean clothes. After I sent that text message Alice said "I'll take you home Bella so that you can get some fresh clothes for the weekend," I said "Thanks Alice," then Alice said "Your welcome Bella, anyway you're a part of this family now, so don't worry." I said "I'll try not to worry about anything at all," Alice said "Good."

Alice's POV

Once Bella was finished texting her sister I went and got my car so that I could take Bella home to get some fresh clothes for the weekend, I told Bella that I'll meet her outside with the car, she said "Ok Alice." Once I got the car out, Bella was already coming outside and getting ready to get into the car. Once Bella was in the car and done up with her seatbelt we took off to her house, after we got to her house I could see her sister Elena walking back and forth in the living room, I told Bella that I'll meet her in her bedroom, she said "Sure thing Alice, I'll see you in my room soon." Once I got into Bella's room I noticed that it was neat and tidy, I got her overnight bag out ready so that she could get her clothes packed in the bag, then I heard Bella coming up the stairs, on her own, she came into her room and shut the door so that her sister Elena couldn't come in at all. I asked Bella what she wanted out of her clothes while she packed it all in her overnight bag that was on her bed, she said "Anything you like Alice, I don't care." I said "Yay." After we were finished getting Bella some fresh clothes I told her that I'll meet her back in the car, I helped her put it over her shoulder then I when out the window and closed it again. I was waiting in my car when my phone got a message it was from Edward saying "What's taking you too so long to get back here, if you too are not back here in ten minutes time, I'm going to yell at you when you get back, got that." I sent one back saying "Where on our way right now, so don't be stupid Edward," he said "Fine see you when you too get back."

Edward's POV

While Alice and Bella where at Bella's house to get some fresh cloths, I was thinking of running over their but Alice would of seen what I was about to do, so I decided to go hunting to past the time, once I had enough blood in my system, I sent a text message to Alice to see if they were leaving yet, I got one back saying they're on their way back right now, and try and not be stupid. That's when I decided to go back to the house and wait for them to get back here. By the time I got back to the house Alice and Bella were already there, so I went up to my bedroom to wait and see if Alice shows Bella where my bedroom is, so that Bella could rest for a few hours or more. I heard Alice coming up the stairs with Bella right beside her, showing all the rooms to Bella, and then Alice stopped right outside my bedroom, so I got up off of the bed that Bella will be sleeping in and walked to the door and opened it up to let Bella come in and put her bag down on the ground beside the bed, and once Bella came into my room, I closed the door again. Bella sat down on the bed because she got a text her sister asking if she's ok now, Bella sent a text back to Elena saying "That she's fine no need to worry." After Bella sent that text, I started to walk slowly over to Bella and sit down beside her, she looked up at me and smiled, so I gave her a big hug to keep her smiling because when she smiles I'm always happy but when she doesn't smile I feel very sad. While I was still hugging her, I turned to face me and moved closer to me as well. I laid my head on hers, Bella let her breath out but stayed very still, I wish I could read her mind so badly, to know what she's thinking right now. But just then I heard a faint knock on the door and it was Esme just wanting to meet Bella for the first time, so I stopped hugging Bella, to get up an open the door for Esme to come in and meet Bella.

Esme's POV

I was outside Edward's door waiting for him to open it so that I can go in and meet Bella for the very first time, once Edward opened the door he let me come in so that I could introduce myself to Bella, Bella looked up and then stood up when I was almost near her, I said "Hi Bella, I'm Esme, Edward's mother." Bella said "It's nice to finally meet you Esme; this is a beautiful house you got." I smiled and said "Thanks Bella." I told Bella and Edward that I'll talk to them later after Carlisle gets home from work.

Carlisle's POV

I was just coming in the door when Esme came up and gave me hug, she told me that Bella Swan was staying with us for the weekend, after she told me that I headed to my office to put my stuff away and then head to Edward's bedroom to meet Bella in person myself. Once I got to Edward's room he noticed me and waved me in so that I could meet Bella, Bella had a big smile on her face when she noticed me coming, so she stood up ready to greet me in person as well. I said "Hi Bella, I'm Carlisle, Edward's Father." Bella said "It's nice to finally meet you Carlisle." I told Bella and Edward that I'll be in my office if they need me and that I'll talk to them later as well.

Edward's POV

After Bella meet both my parents she sat back down on the bed facing away from me, while she sat there I went to find Alice and ask her to show me Bella's further that's ahead of her now. Alice had a look an noticed that she was very happy when I was around but when I leave her she's very upset even if I left for a day and _Alice_ also notice that Bella and I were sitting down together hugging and kissing each other, and that's the further that Bella has chosen to be with me for the rest of her life, I felt very happy that she choose me to live with for the rest of her life. I decided to head back to my room to sit beside Bella, but before I went back to my room I asked Esme to cook some tea for Bella because she might be hungry soon, Esme said "Sure thing it'll be ready in ten minutes and I'll bring it up as well once it's cooked," I said "Thanks Esme," Esme said "Your welcome, Edward." After that I headed back to my room to see Bella still sitting facing away from me, so I went to sit down beside her and hug her again, that's when Bella turned around to face me and smiled the biggest smile that I've ever seen in my life. I then heard Esme coming up the stairs with Bella's tea, so I told Bella that her tea will be here in a minute, once she heard that her tea will be here she sat up straight and waited for it. After she had tea I took the plate back down stairs, while she had a shower and after I washed the plate I went back up stairs and waited for Bella to finish with her shower. After five minutes I heard the water turning off, then I saw Bella heading this way so I sat back down on the bed. After I sat down Bella came over to the bed and hugged me, and said "What are you up to," I said "Nothing at the moment up until you came in," and I hugged Bella back before I closed the door and locked it to stop the others from coming in on us. Bella and I then layed back down on the bed beside each other and we were looking at each other as well, but just then I heard a thought that I've never heard before it said _"I love you Edward_," then I couldn't hear it after that. I asked Bella if she was thinking about me just then and she said "Yes, why," I said I heard someone say "_I love you Edward,"_ and I was wondering if you were just thinking that just then. Bella said "Yes I was just thinking that, but how could you hear that," I told her that I could read people's mind every time I'm near them but I can't read your mind at the moment but before I could read it though, and just then I heard that same thought again _"I love you Edward, I really do love you." _I said _"I love you to Bella a lot," _Bella just smiled at me, I asked Bella if she could think about that again, she said "Sure," while Bella was thinking I read all the other thoughts that she was thinking about before she started thinking about this one, you can stop thinking about it now Bella, she said "That's good because I had enough thinking about one thing now," Bella just looked at me and asked if I was ok, I said "I'm fine, I'll be back in a couple of minutes I just have to go talk to Carlisle about something," Bella said "Sure," I got up off of the bed and went to unlock the door as I was doing that Alice came in an sat beside Bella to keep her happy for me, I told Bella and Alice that I'll be back in a couple of minutes I have to go see Carlisle.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 Problems**

Edward's POV

Once I left Alice to keep an eye on Bella, I went to see Carlisle in his office; I had to ask him something. Once I was at his office, I told Carlisle that I only get a couple of minutes reading Bella's mind but only when she thinks of one thing at all time. Carlisle asked what that one thing was, I said "She has to think about me and the feelings she has for me, so that I can read her mind but only when she does that." Carlisle said "Bella might not want you very soon so be very careful when your around her ok son," I said "Sure thing dad." I'll see you in the morning Carlisle, Carlisle said "Ok son," then I started to walk back to my room, by time I got to my bedroom doorway I noticed that Alice was rocking Bella back and forth to try an calm her down, so I read Alice's mind to see why she was rocking Bella, and the reason why is because she thought that I left her alone and that I wasn't coming back to her, so I started to walk in and take over what Alice was doing to calm Bella down, once I started to calm Bella down, she looked up at me and started to smile again, I asked Bella if she's ok now, she said "I fine now." I stopped rocking and just sat very still and waited for Bella to hug me, so that I know if she still wants me or not.

Bella's POV

I noticed that Edward had stopped rocking me and waited for me to look up at him, so I looked up and smiled and then hugged him so that he knows I'll love him with all my heart and life until the day that I die. Then I fell asleep in his arms after a while when I woke he was still with me I smiled "Hello" I whispered "Hello" he said back we smiled then Alice came in.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 ugh fashion**  
Bella's POV  
I was still in his arms as Alice came in she danced over "Good morning Bella how did you sleep" Alice said smiling "fine I guess" I said still tired "Edward told me I could get you dressed as long as its not to flashy" she told me I groaned thinking of what not to flashy means to Alice that it costs under $200 "do I have much of a say in this" I asked Alice just shook her head so I got up "don't worry I'll still be here Bella this is my room" Edward told me "ok" I said then let Alice drag me off we went to her room where Jasper was sitting on the bed "Jazz could you leave while Bella and I get changed" Alice smiled "of course Bella why are you so worried" Jasper asked I smiled slightly "I'm not as into clothes as Alice is" I said "you'll be fine" he told me then kissed Alice then left, and Alice gave me some jeans and a frilly top "yes to the jeans but I don't like jeans" I said then Alice frowned "please Bella" she said I held out my hand then got changed frowning the whole time Alice was in a much cuter outfit so I was happier that she didn't try to put me in something like that then we went back to Edward's room "wow Bella you look great" he said smiling and hugging me "really cause I don't like frills" I said blushing "they look great on you anything does" he said kissing my forehead Alice cleared her throat as if trying to get our attention "you look great to Alice but shouldn't Jasper be telling you that" he sighed "good point" Alice said and then she left the room "now what do you want to do" he asked me I thought for a second "I think I should be getting home so Charlie doesn't start freaking out" I said "ok then we'll go to your place" he said, we went down to the Cullen's massive garage and Alice was there leaning against Edward's car "what do you want Alice" he asked annoyed she giggled "I want to come with you to Bella's house so I can take her and her sister Elena shopping" Alice squeaked "sorry Alice but Elena and I hate fashion and shopping and anyway she's staying at a friend's place" I said but it was too late when we got to my place I came in said hello to Charlie "well dad this is Edward and Alice Cullen" I said "oh hello I'm Charlie Swan" he said "well I was planning on taking Bella shopping if that's ok" Alice asked Charlie just waved us off wow thanks for the save I thought then Alice tortured me buying me a bunch of outfits and shoes until I begged Edward to make her stop then I went home since I couldn't deal with Alice's shopping addiction for much longer.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 confrontation **

Elena's POV

I was planning on talking to Bella about the Edward issue since she never talks to me anymore "Bella" I said as she got home "Yeah Elena" she said putting down some shopping bags "since when do you like shopping and why don't you talk to me anymore" I said finding this real weird "I don't Edward's sister forced me to go and if you were home she would have forced you to come to and I wanted to talk to you so don't get angry" She yelled "ha yeah when you want me to cover for you with dad" I said since that's what she has been doing "yeah says the one who just sits on the phone with that Jacob kid all day, everyday" she yelled how dare she drag Jake into this "yeah but you never spend time with me your always with the Cullens, I try to talk to you but you just go off with Edward" I said we continued like this for a whole hour then our dad came home "girls what are you yelling about" he said covering our mouths "she never talks to me anymore she just wants to talk to Edward and his family" I said he sighed "girls neither of you are going out on the weekend unless its together, got that" he said. "What but I was going to hang out with the Cullens this weekend" Bella said then I remembered that means I can't see Jake unless she comes "but I was thinking of hanging out with Jacob" I said "then you choose which place you both want to go first and then go together then you go to the other place" he said I walked off to tell Jake that I had to cancel on our beach trip.

Bella's POV

I just got told I had to spend all weekend with Elena so I called Edward "Hey Edward can I speak to Alice" I asked when he answered "Ah sure Bella" he said confused then he went and got her "Hello" Alice sang through the phone "Do you want to take me and Elena on a shopping spree" I asked, then I heard a squeak "yes yes yes I'll bring rose and we'll pick you two up then you two can stay the night here" she sang I smiled "Sure Alice" I said then she put Edward back on "Why was Alice singing about shopping when she came to get me" he asked "I have to spend all weekend with Elena and I said she can take us shopping" I said "oh well have fun I have to go Esme's calling me" he said "Well by oh and tell the others I said hi" I said before hanging up "So shopping with you boyfriends sister never thought of telling me" Elena said from the door of my room "Hey Alice is fun and her sister Rosalie is coming with us too" I said "whatever" she said before walking off then I went on my computer this weekend will be so much fun and great payback for of all this.


End file.
